


Squish

by Grike



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spoilers for Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grike/pseuds/Grike
Summary: Kaladin gets a moment alone with Oroden.(Major spoilers for Chapter 7 of Oathbringer.)





	Squish

**Author's Note:**

> Squish

Pudgy fingers tangled in his hair. For a mad second Kaladin feared the matted curls would prove too rough for the babe. Windswept from travel, the dark strands seemed like frayed wire but Oroden only gurgled happily. A wince stole his features when the little one tugged, bringing them into his mouth. 

Syl laughed, sashaying atop his shoulder as silvery leaves. “I think he likes you.” The observation arrived as light twirled into a new shape, this time a young woman wearing a havah. 

“He’s teething.” Kaladin noted, working his bangs free. The child’s lip protruded with a pout. Before he could fuss, Kaladin offered him a finger to gum on instead. 

Unlike his hair, there’d been enough time to wash his hands before his mother had herded him into one of Roshone’s studies. Crammed into a room smaller than his captain’s quarters back in the Shattered Plains, Kaladin could only stare bemusedly when she insisted that he rest while she and Lirin hunted Hearthstone for more lit spheres. Before he could even muster a protest she’d all but dropped Oroden in his lap as a not so subtle bribe to stay put. Dastardly woman. 

At least he had a window. Foregoing the small writing desk that served as the study’s only seating arrangement, Kaladin had gravitated towards it. He’d lent against the wall, the window now little more than a bruised frame since the everstorm blew the glass out. Oroden was cradled against his chest, legs circling as he chewed on Kaladin’s hand. Suddenly it seemed a steep drop and he quickly took a step back, his grip on Oroden tightening. 

“Hard to believe you used to look like this.” Syl admitted, stepping off his shoulder to walk down an invisible flight of stairs to get a better view. “So _cuuuute_. Look at him. All pink and squishy. Remember when you were squishy, Kaladin?”

“I was never _squishy_.” Kaladin intoned, eyes flicking towards Syl.

She scoffed. “Sure you were. I remember. Kinda. You started out just as squishy as him. Still squishy, too. But on the inside.” As if in point she spiraled back up his arm to poke his cheek. “ _Squish._ ”

He wrinkles his nose. “Stop tha- _ow!_ ” Tired of being ignored, Oroden had dug one of his budding canines into the soft web of flesh between Kaladin’s fingers. He babbled, clearly pleased and bit down again. 

“Need to get you a wet rag to chew on before you work a hole in me.” Kaladin muttered, looking around. There was nothing save for books, however. Perhaps this was his mother’s plan: Have Oroden gum him a grievous enough injury that he’d be forced to stay. 

Kaladin tried to pry his fingers away but Oroden was insistent. He latched onto his older brother’s hand, tiny fingers just able to encompass the width of one of his own. Kaladin almost couldn’t feel it through the callouses. 

Hot iron coiled in his chest and Kaladin found himself blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling. They were frustrating and had been arriving off and on since meeting Oroden. He couldn’t even place the emotion behind them anymore. It hurt but but in a way that was almost refreshing, like stretching a bit of muscle so it didn’t lock up. 

Suddenly Syl was poking his cheek again. “ _Squiiiish._ ” 

He’d have swatted her if his arms weren’t full. “You’re insufferable.” 

“The word you’re looking for is _amazing_. I bet Oroden would agree. In fact-” She became leaves again, stirring Oroden’s hair as she settled in front of him. Within moments Syl was a woman once more and Kaladin knew from the way Oroden’s eyes widened that he could see her too. 

It was strange, seeing Syl’s image reflected in the gaze of another. She was surprisingly secretive, or perhaps simply fond of her invisible mischief. He caught her glow in large brown eyes, sparkling like mist on warm earth. Suddenly Kaladin was holding his breath. Would he be afraid of her? Children tended to shy away from sudden light and noise. Syl must be like a thunderclap against his senses. What if-

Excited squeaks worked past Kaladin’s fingers. Oroden reached out, trying to grab Syl. He hadn’t given up on chewing Kaladin so it was an interesting effort - more flailing than anything. Chubby legs kicked, his babbling alternating between wondering coos and shrieking laughter as Syl danced between pudgy hands.

The loss of tension was so quick and unexpected Kaladin hadn’t the mind to wipe the stupid grin from his face. He tried to smother it in the little one’s hair. The aroma of musty books was quickly replaced with something distinctly family. He blinked, the tears hot and fresh but this time, Syl didn’t say anything. It was a dangerous thing, a spear-tip held at his throat and yet Kaladin was happy to walk into it. Even shardplate was subjected to an eye slit, less the wearer be made blind. 

Smile still pressed into his Oroden’s head, the two brothers watched the windspren dance.It was then he decided he could allow this little bit of squish into his life. He would nurture it until it was a gaping wound and even then, he would protect it. 

Because he was a big brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short I wrote up after reading Chapter seven of Oathbringer. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
